


Catching Fyre

by SunshineandHorror



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fyre Festival - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandHorror/pseuds/SunshineandHorror
Summary: This is about Fyre Festival, but what if on top of what already happened there was also a mass killer on the loose.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking around LA in the weirdly warm 64 degree weather on December 12th, the internet is freaking out about all these influencers talking about this new festival that just got announced. It seemed a little too good to be true but there was no way that Cal and I were going to miss this. We have gone to everything from Coachella, Lollapalooza, and EDC to Warped Tour, Hangout Fest, and TomorrowLand so this one was no different. We went to a lot of festivals because they were something we both loved and things for us to do in order to see each other, Calum is always on tour or in the studio so those festivals and concerts were our way to get away from all those things. I’m not sure if Calum had seen the posts yet so I was pretty excited to get home with our coffees so I could buy the tickets before they sell out. We have our own house together but it was really just my house since he was gone a lot but I didn’t mind that, I loved being home alone while he did what he loved. I walked into the house and immediately saw him lying there on the couch.  
“Cal did you see the news?” I yelled at him, kind of startling him.  
“Yeah I did, good thing they arrested the guy.” He said without even looking up.  
“What are you talking about? No, I mean about Fyre festival. Kendall Jenner, Bella Hadid, and all those models and influencers posted about it!” I said while grabbing my computer and going to the couch with him.  
“Oh, the orange box they've been posting? I clicked the link and the video looks insane. Do you think its real?” He questioned while looking at my computer.  
“Yeah I mean I’m sure Kendall wouldn’t just post about this festival and not say it’s a ad without it being real.” I said while getting onto the website.  
“Did you watch the video? It looks too good to be true and also the ticket prices and packages are intense.”  
“It’s fine, it’ll be worth it because did you see the lineup and all the packages are really cool!” I said while in the middle of purchasing two tickets.  
“Yeah I guess you’re right. Lets go this is too good.” He finally agreed.  
The tickets for the VIP packages were about $12,000 each but it was going to be worth it and we can just make up the money later. So we got the two tickets and were set for the festival, and luckily we did because they ended up selling out shortly after. After buying the tickets we did more research and watched interviews about the festival learning that it was going to be on a island once owned by Pablo Escobar which didn’t really make it a real deciding factor if we went or not but it was cool to learn. This was going to be the best festival of our generation.

...

A couple of months went by and it was finally the beginning of April which means at the end of this month we would be on our way to the Bahamas. We started talking to a lot of our influencer friend and learned whos going and that just made us even more excited. Through those three months of hard workouts to get a good Bahamas body we were ready to go and buy our outfits for the three days.  
“Are you just going to wear a swimsuit the whole three days?” Calum asked while looking at the men's swimsuits.  
“I mean pretty much, what else would I wear it’s the beach.” I questioned.  
“That’s true, are you still certain that this is really going to happen?” Calum said while still looking at the clothes.  
“Yeah I mean those twitter posts have to be fake right? I asked.  
Within these months a lot has been happening with this festival, this twitter page called FyreFraud came about and started posting all about how this is fake, we learned that it is not on Pablo Escobar's private island, and we’ve been getting calls about putting money onto this wristband so that we can buy food and drinks that way instead of actual cash. These things have been concerning but we are still committed to go because there’s no way that this could be all true since how expensive the tickets were.  
“Just think about it Cal, in a few weeks we will be dancing with Kendall Jenner and Hailey Baldwin to some Major Lazer and Blink-182!” I excitedly said.  
“Yeah I’m pretty excited about it, even if this seems a little sketchy I am excited to go with you.” Calum said while kissing my forehead.  
“Another exciting thing is gonna be the food is all gourmet and there’s going to be sushi chefs.” I said while walking to get some lunch.  
“You know it’s just gonna be better sushi too since we’re on the beach.” he said.  
“I know! So how's the writing going? You guys making anymore bangers?” I said while sitting at the table.  
“Yeah we just finished a new song that's called Ghost Of You and it's so powerful and heart wrenching.” He said with excitement.  
“Wow I’m so proud of you babe!” I said happily.  
“I am also writing this song kind of about us and going to this festival.” he said while drinking his water.  
“What is it called?” I asked.  
“It’s called Empty Wallets!” He happily said.  
“Wow sounds romantic” I said sarcastically while laughing.  
“It is, I know the title doesn’t seem that way but it is trust me.” He said while also laughing.  
“Alright I’ll trust you.” I said before ordering my food.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-  
I was lucky to come from pretty wealthy family which is why I got to go to so many shows growing up. Growing up in LA you could say I kind of grew up being an influencer, I know that sounds shallow or whatever but it’s kind of true everyone around me in this city are influencers and that’s just the culture here. I love my job though, I get to go to all these concerts and write about them for this website which is a dream come true. That’s all I have wanted to do in my life, well I also want to start my own talk show but I’m not sure how well that will go.   
Through my job is actually how I met Calum, I got the chance to interview him and the other guys while they were in LA for their show at The Forum. We just clicked when we first met and flirted through the whole interview. The other boys noticed that we had this connection too, I really like the other guys but there was just something about Cal that I liked so much. So now we’ve been dating for almost a year and it’s just great. He’s the absolute best and I am glad that we have the same sense of music, movies, and even humor or our relationship wouldn’t have lasted as long as it did. I wouldn’t want to be going on all these adventures with anyone else but him.   
A few weeks passed and more stories and rumors came out that fyre festival was fake and a scam created by the guys who started this. This one twitter page even went to Exuma and took photos of them still setting up the festival. Our friends and us were starting to get worried about if we wasted our money on this festival that is just a huge scam. On top of that also wasted money on the wrist bands which were just as expensive as the tickets. A few other influencers that I knew were messaging with us talk about if they think we all just shouldn’t go because of how fake it did seem. We all had one big group chat since we were from different places so that we can all talk about it.   
“What do you guys think about these twitter posts and stuff?” I said through the group chat.  
“I don’t know I think it could be fake but at the same time I don’t want it to be real and then miss out on this amazing opportunity.” Said CC Clark, this youtuber from the UK.  
“Okay but also I don’t even think that we can get our money back either way so we might as well.” Said Austin Mills, this other youtuber and basketball player.  
“I guess if the festival isn’t real we will still be in the Bahamas so we can find other things to do.” Said CC.  
“That’s true, we should just all hope and pray that this is real and maybe it will be.” I said.  
“It will be a fun getaway for us!” said Austin.  
...  
The days got closer and it was almost time for the festival. We had less than a week and Calum has been busy the whole week trying to write and record their new album so that it will come out soon. We were ready though, we got all our clothes ready and we were flying to Miami in a couple of days because that's where their certain planes were. Today was Monday and we were flying out to Miami on Wednesday and the flight to the Bahamas was on Thursday and then the festival starts on that Friday which is pretty exciting. CC was telling me about how her manager doesn’t want her going to this which made me a bit worried since she was one of my friends that I wanted to experience that with. Also there wasn’t many people we knew that were going so it would be better for us to have some familiar faces. I mean unless Bella Hadid and Hailey Baldwin actually do go and party with everyone that would be amazing. I had met them before but not enough to say they were friends with me. I’ve also never been to the Bahamas and neither has Calum so we get to experience it together which will be just as fun. I heard that it was amazing but this is the island of Exuma which I’ve never heard anything about. I don’t even know anything it looks like except for those behind the scene photos that the fraud twitter page had been posting. The page makes it look like horrible there and also on top of that we heard it is supposed to be raining there this week. I wonder if it does rain if they’re going to cancel it or what is going to happen because if they do that would be the absolute worse because of all the plane tickets we had to buy for this show.   
Calum walked through the door after a long day in the studio, we had all our luggage sitting by the door of our house because of how early in the morning our flight was and plus how crazy the traffic is going to be we didn’t want to have to deal with bringing everything downstairs that early in the morning.   
“Hey babe, how was the studio?” I said while cooking some dinner.   
“It was good, the album is coming together but we still have so much to do which it stressful.” He said while looking over my shoulder to see what I was cooking.   
“At least it’s coming together and plus you will get to let some steam off during this whole week of vacation.” I said after kissing him on the cheek.  
“ Are you getting excited?” He said while sitting at the island.  
“More than ever! Not only will we be in a beautiful place but I get to see Blink-182 and Disclosure which are two of my favorite acts of all time!” I said super excitedly.   
“I know I can’t wait to see Migos they should be amazing and bring the hype for the festival.” He said.  
“I wonder what the set times are going to be?” I said while turning the burner off.   
“Probably Major Lazer or Blink are last since they’re the biggest names.” He said while grabbing a drink.   
“Oh I hope so, that would be an amazing way to end off a great vacation.” I said  
“You’re going to have to double check that you packed everything though because I don’t want you to forget something.” He said while leaving the kitchen.   
This was true I knew I was more than likely going to forget something whether it be my pajamas or a toothbrush, it was going to be something. I went upstairs after dinner to check that I have everything which is a good thing because I had forgotten my sunscreen which I feel is a pretty essential item. I’m ready to go, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep because of how excited I am. Laying in bed all I could think about is; My followers all probably hate me because I’ve non stop been posting about this festival but honestly I don’t care, I am going and I want everyone to know. Whatever I better get to sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow and not be tired all day.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-  
Finally it was time for us to go to Miami where the flight will be leaving from. For whatever reason the only place we could leave from is Miami because they have certain airlines. It was cool though the flight isn’t too long and we have first class which means we can sleep on there too. Only 4 more hours and we will be in Miami which is great because it’ll be a lot warmer there. Four hours and a big nap later and we are finally in the heat.  
“Wow can you talk about a temperature jump.” Calum said while walking out of the airport.   
“Yeah honestly but I am living for it.” I say while putting my sunglasses on  
“Are your friends here yet?” Calum said while avoiding the paparazzi.  
“Yeah I think so, they said they would meet us at the airport tomorrow morning.” I said  
“Okay cool so our flight is at 1 PM” Calum said while getting into the Uber.  
“Great that means I can sleep in.” I said putting my seatbelt on.  
“We all know you need to wake up early to get ready or we won’t make our flight.” He said   
“Yeah yeah.” I said  
The hotel was nice and all but it was so hard to sleep, I couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow. We had postmated some dinner which was good and right after dinner Cal just passed out. I was just on my phone looking at the tweets of everyone who was also in Miami and were going to Fyre. We still all thought that it was really weird that this festival was cashless which is unheard of but at the same time it’s pretty smart so that I won’t have to hold my cash and cards. I looked at the weather for Exuma and it was supposed to be raining tomorrow which was kind of alarming because I didn’t want it to be all gross there while we are trying to enjoy a concert. Whatever I’m going to sleep and dream that the weather changes and it's sunny tomorrow.   
...  
It was the morning and we were going to the Bahamas today! First thing I did was looked on Twitter and saw that there was a big rainstorm last night there and it ruined a lot of the beds and tents. We were really worried about what we were getting ourselves into. I texted Austin and CC and they were both on their way to the airport and we were going to meet them there. Cal and I stopped at Shake Shack before heading to the airport because that seemed like the best breakfast for us.  
“How do you think it’s going to be there?” Cal said while eating his burger.  
“I’m not even sure I’m hoping it's not all gross and humid there, that would be the absolute worst.” I said looking out the window.   
“Have you seen the other news?” He said  
“What news?” I asked him  
“Blink- 182 cancelled.” He said while drinking his tea.  
“No, are you serious right now?” I said getting upset.  
“Yeah they posted it on their instagram earlier.” He said.  
“Ugh can this day get any worse.” I say as we are pulling up to the airport  
As we get out of the car we see Austin and CC and they come and help us go check in our luggage. This airport isn’t the prettiest airport I’ve ever seen but it’s not too bad I guess. No, I lied it’s really bad and I want to leave already.  
“How are you guys feeling about the news?” Austin asked.   
“I’m so upset about this right now, and on top of it this airport is kind of gross.” I said walking to our terminal.  
“Well I hate to break the news but I heard our flight was delayed.” CC said.  
“Wait what? Till when?” Calum stopped and asked them.  
“ Not till 4.” Austin said.  
“Geez why so long?” I asked.  
“I’m guessing because of the weather and all the rain.” CC said.  
“You know, this festival better be the best because so far it has been terrible and we aren’t even there yet.” I said while sitting down.   
As we waited for a good 3 hours we had fun at least. We caught up with each other and played some games like someone had cards against humanity which was fun. Although it was a long wait till the flight it was fine and I am glad, at least we don’t have to deal with that weather, I hope at least. Finally at least it was time to get on our flight and we were ready for this. I wanted to be in the Bahamas already just to see the water already. Hopefully they fixed the whole bed situation.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-  
“Now boarding for flight B737 to Exuma.” the intercom announced.  
“It’s about time, I was about to give up on this entire trip.” Austin said while standing up.  
“I'm ready to see what we’re getting ourselves into.” I said grabbing my bag.  
“I mean if anything you guys can come stay in our room since we got tickets to be on the yacht.” CC said while we are walking to the boarding station.   
“You are so lucky that you got tickets for the yacht, I didn’t even notice that was one of the options I just wanted to buy them.” Calum said.   
“Yeah but we will still be hanging out with you guys most the time on the beach.” CC said.   
“Let’s hope there's even a beach left with that huge storm last night.” Austin said.   
We get on the plane and it is definitely not the nice planes that were said we were going to be in, lucky we were only on the plane for about a hour. It did get us to the island safely though so that's all that matters. When showing up there was just a bunch of yellow school buses there to pick us up and take us to the festival I’m guessing. The buses looked pretty old on top of that which is already concerning about what else we were going to see.   
The buses took us straight to the “festival site” which looked like something out of a horror movie. A movie where there's a zombie apocalypse and everyone needs to sleep somewhere. There was just a sea of while dome shaped tents which is nothing like what they said we were going to get.   
“Turn the bus around!” Someone said from the back of the bus.  
“What is happening?” I said to Calum.  
“I’m not sure but I don’t think we should stay here.” He said looking out the window.  
“Where else are we going to go?” I asked him.  
“We can try to get a flight back and if not CC said we can stay with her.” He said putting his arm around me.  
“Oh yeah, okay that sounds way safer than this.” I said  
“Maybe we all get to burn it down at the end, like how we burnt our money.” Someone else says behind me.  
“Good one.” I said under my breath.  
...  
We finally get there and there are a bunch of other people just standing there since our flight was a little later so others were there. We get off and we just hear a bunch of people yelling and asking where we are. All there is around us is white bunker looking things, one little house, and a bunch of alcohol everywhere. Nobody can tell who the staff is, or if there is even a staff here to help everyone, on top of that we can’t find our luggage.   
“Guys lets go look around.” Austin said.  
“Alright, we can pick from the many domes of which ones we want.” I said walking through the crowd of angry drunk people.  
“This is definitely not what we paid for.” Calum said.  
“I guess the twitter page was right.” Austin said while looking through one of the rooms.  
“You think the yacht was real?” I asked sitting on one of the beds.   
“Good question let me facetime CC.” Austin said getting out his phone.  
“Great, no service here what else can go wrong honestly.” He said.  
“I also have no service here, which is weird because I called the company before hand to see if this would be an issue and they said it wouldn’t be.” I said.  
“Maybe they don’t want us to tell the rest of the world how amazing this festival is.” Calum said laughing.  
“Ugh shut up.” I said walking out of the dome.   
We started walking back to the main house where everyone was since the sun was starting to go down and we still didn’t have our luggage. We saw some staff handing out some food in these white styrofoam plate things that we had in like elementary. We all grabbed the plates and walked over to where the main promoter, Billy McFarland was standing on a table yelling at everyone to calm down. We opened the containers and it was a cheese sandwich. Literally just a cheap cheese slice on bread. We were promised sushi and professional chefs. I hate my life right now.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-  
The sun was going down and everyone was still complaining and yelling, and they said the luggage should be here soon. The staff said the tents were free for all so the whole festival turned into the Hunger Games with everyone running and fighting for beds. Austin and Calum claimed ours earlier so we weren’t too worried and some of Austin's other friends stayed there. Finally the big bin came with our luggage and here was the Hunger games 2, Catching Fyre. Everything was just thrown in there so trying to find ours was a hassle, but eventually we found it and walked back to our tent. They told us we couldn’t leave and that everything would be better in the morning so just to sleep in the tents. We just agreed because of how exhausted we were from this busy day. Who knows maybe it will be better tomorrow.   
“AHHH” Someone yells from a couple of tents away from us as we are walking back to our tent.  
“Why do people scream like it just makes the mass hysteria worse.” I said walking into our tent.  
“They probably just saw a bug in their tent and freaked out” Austin said.   
“I’m not sure guys that sounded like a different type of scream not a bug scream.” Calum said.   
“It’s a rich girl bug scream though.” Austin said.  
“Yeah, you’re right it was probably nothing.” Calum said laying down.  
…  
“HELP ME” A girl screams in the background and wakes us all up.  
“What the hell was that?” I said jumping up.  
“That was no bug screaming, she sounded like she was hurt.” Calum said walking towards the door.  
“Are you sure that we should check it out? What if they are just having someone fake scream so they can rob people?” Austin said sitting up.   
“Not that we have money or anything for them to really steal since we bought these wristbands.” Calum said opening the door.   
“We need to help her if she’s in trouble.” I said walking towards Calum.  
We look outside and it’s so dark so we couldn’t see any people around us. Us three walk outside to find the girl but we don’t want to yell anything to bring attention to ourselves incase they are trying to rob us. We keep walking until we hear the same girl screaming again but she’s closer to us now.  
“Hello?” Calum said looking inside of this tent that was open.  
“Anything?” I said walking up behind him.  
“No I don’t th…” Calum stopped mid sentence.  
“What is it?” Austin said.  
“There’s blood, like a lot all over the bed and ground.” Calum said.   
“It looks like someone got murdered in here.” I said holding onto Calum's arm.  
“Do you think whatever did this is still here?” Austin said.  
“PLEASE HELP” A girl said right behind us with her white shirt cut up and turning red from the amount of blood on her.  
“Jesus are you okay?” Calum said while grabbing her.  
“We need to run now! He’s coming.” She said panting and holding onto Cal while still running.  
“Wait who’s coming?” I said while we were running.  
“The man, I don’t know who it is.” She said.  
“Okay let's go back to our tent and hide.” Calum said while looking around.   
“No, he will find us we need to leave the whole area.” She said crying.  
“Look you’re bleeding like a lot so we can get you something to wrap around you to stop the bleeding.” Austin said.  
“Alright fine but we need to go quick.” She said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-  
We get back to our tent and get her something to press on the cuts so she doesn’t bleed out. She tells us her name is Sierra and she was here at Fyre with her two best friends but the man broke in and killed both of them. The tent where we saw her at wasn’t even her tent which is why we didn’t see the bodies. We stayed in our tent for a little while but then when we heard more screams in the distance that we couldn’t stay there. It was about 3 AM on the island so there wasn’t anything open or people awake to help us. On top of that for whatever reason none of our phones were working so we couldn’t call for help.  
“We need to leave before he finds us.” Sierra said pacing back and forth.  
“Where can we go?” Austin said.  
“CC! She’s on the boat we can get to her somehow!” I said.  
“We don’t even know if she got on the boat or the boat was a real thing.” Calum said with his head in his hands.  
“Look if we can get to the pier maybe we can get service or maybe there will be a small row boat.” I said standing up.  
“It doesn’t hurt to try, let go.” Sierra said.  
“Which way do we go?” I said looking out the door.  
“Right, I checked out the place before the sun went down and I wanted to see if I could see CC’s ship.” Austin said behind me.  
“Guys, look.” I said looking around.  
“Are those bodies?” Sierra said walking out.  
“Yeah we need to run, we don’t have much time.” Calum said grabbing my hand.  
We ran to the shore, on the way seeing a lot of blood and hearing a lot of screams. I couldn’t stop crying, it was all too much to handle. I just wanted to get to the boat so I can get away from this crazy island. It was dark so it was hard to see where we were going but we were just about there if we remembered correctly. We haven’t seen who was doing this besides Sierra obviously. That should be a good sign right?  
“Guys…” Austin said stopping at the pier.  
“No way.” I said looking at the burning ship in the ocean.  
“This can’t be happening right now” Sierra said freaking out and pacing.  
“What is that?” Calum said pointing back towards the campsite. We all looked and it was a person.  
“We need to leave.” I said grabbing his arm.  
“What if they need help like Sierra.” Calum said.  
“Yeah I don’t think they do, they don’t look in trouble or hurt. They’re also holding something and walking towards us.” Austin said backing up.  
We started running from the mystery person who was chasing us. Austin was in front leading us where to go and Sierra was in the back since she was hurt she couldn’t run as fast. Calum slowed down to grab her so she wouldn’t get caught by him and grabbed her arm to run faster. I looked behind me while I was running and noticed he was getting closer to us. I sped up since I was last now, I looked again because I heard something behind us. There was someone on the floor crawling, this distracted the killer since the guy was yelling pretty loud so we got a little further ahead enough for us to hide somewhere.  
“Let's go in here.” Calum said pointing at the light blue house that earlier that day had swarms of angry festival attendees in front of.  
“What if someone is in there.” I whispered.  
“Whoever is in there is more than likely better than out here.” Sierra said walking up the stairs.  
“We should find a phone that works in here.” Austin said looking into the windows.  
“There probably isn’t any service on this entire island.” Calum said opening the door.  
“I don’t think anyone is in here.” Sierra said walking through the door.  
“Or at least alive.” Austin said pointing at the mangled body.  
“I wonder how many people are dead here.” Calum said looking at the bodies.  
“I think like around 15 to 20 just in this house.” Sierra said bending over to check if one less bloody body was still alive.  
“I can’t imagine how much there is outside of here.” Austin said looking out the window slightly.  
“Guys we can’t stay here for long he will find us.” I said looking around.  
“I’m not even sure where else we would go.” Calum said.  
“What about the yellow school buses we came here on?” I said.  
“They’re probably at the airport.” Sierra said said walking up the stairs.  
“We just need to get out of this area and I’m sure we’d be good.” Austin said  
“Guys, come upstairs.” Sierra yelled from upstairs.  
“What is it?” I said running up the stairs.  
We went into the room she was in and there was Ja Rule, the other promoter of this event. He was chained up with his whole face duct taped, but he was definitely still alive. He couldn’t hear us in the room, he had his ears and eyes covered probably so he wouldn’t know when the person came back. Looking around the room there were bottles and money on the floor, we also found a phone. I grabbed it and saw it also unfortunately had no service which was a shame but there was something on it. A text from Billy McFarland, he said “I’m in trouble, you need to help me or else.” And then Ja Rule said, “This isn’t my fault or my problem.” What the hell was this supposed to mean. Was he in trouble because of how bad this festival turned out? We paid a lot of money how would he be in money trouble. Who did this to him and why? I wondered if Billy had anything to do this or anything that was happening outside right now. I was so deep in thought and looking at this phone and I didn’t notice they were taking the tape off his face.  
“Hey you’re Ja Rule right? Are you okay?” Calum said getting the rest of the tape off.  
“Who are you?” He mumbled clearly in pain.  
“It doesn’t matter who we are, were in trouble and clearly so are you.” Austin said pretty passive aggressively.  
“Look you need to leave like right now.” He said scared.  
“We are here to help you out.” Sierra said.  
“I appreciate it but honestly you can get out of here safely if you leave now but if he catches us now, you’re all dead.” He said slowly.  
“Why who is this and what are they doing to everyone?” I said to him  
“It doesn’t matter leave now so you guys will live. He’d rather kill me than you guys.” He said.  
“I’m not sure he got a pretty good hit on me earlier.” Sierra said.  
“You guys don’t understand. Leave now and read it on social media or whatever you kids read news on.” He said getting more mad.  
“Fine whatever.” I said turning around.  
“We were just trying to help you.” Austin said walking out the door.  
“I mean he’s not wrong we need to get out of here ASAP.” Sierra said from in front of us.  
“Yeah let’s go quick who knows where this guy is.” Calum said as Sierra opens the front door and is faced by the mystery psycho who stabs through her chest as shes opening the door.  
“So here are my last four trying to hide from me.” The man says.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-  
Sierra falls to the floor and blood starts to leave her body onto the floor. We all scream simultaneously and start running back up the stairs because that front door was the only entrance and exit. Running into the room where Ja Rule was still we lock the door and throw a nightstand in front if it.   
“I told you guys to leave, but you didn’t listen now we’re all goners” Ja Rule says looking down.  
“Who is this and what does he want with us?” I scream into his face.  
“It’s Billy and his crew.” He says.  
“What do you mean? Billy is the one that set this up though.” Austin says looking at the door.  
“Exactly, Billy was in some financial trouble from this festival.. He hated all you rich influencers that could just post a picture of you drinking some fit tea and get thousands of dollars.” He says.  
“I don’t understand?” Calum says.  
“It’s simple, he was jealous of all of you so he decided to kill as many of you as he could to get you guys out of this world.” He said looking up at me.  
“Okay, why are you chained up then?” I said looking at him.  
“I was just the face of this so it doesn’t look too fake, I didn’t know about everything else but when I found out I flipped and told him I was going to call the cops and he chained me up.” He said as there was banging on the door and we all jumped.  
“Open up and I won’t hurt you guys since you’re the last ones.” He said still banging on the door.  
“Oh shut up Billy you know that’s not true.” Ja Rule shouted through the door.  
“You’re right.” Billy said as he kicked a hole through the door and shot Ja Rule 3 times. “He was annoying anyways.” He said unlocking the door. We all backed up into the closet.  
“ Look, we’re going to be okay don’t worry.” Calum said holding my face as I was crying.   
“Well there's no point hiding I obviously know you’re in here.” He said while we get out.  
“Killing us isn’t going to make you feel better.” Austin says.  
“It kinda will, youtuber I’m guessing? Youtubers are just as obnoxious.” He says shooting him.  
“No stop.” I say as he’s shooting him once in the leg and then the head but it’s too late.  
“Oops, oh well. Now what to do with you two. Now you’re definitely a influencer, but what about your.. boyfriend, im guessing?” He says walking up to me.  
“I’m in a band.” He says gulping as he gets in his face.  
“Well that's not too bad now is it. I mean you still have to die but just know, probably wouldn’t have killed you if you wouldn’t have been here, or I actually knew your band.” He says shrugging.  
Well this is it. I’m going to die here on this stupid festival by this man who’s jealous of us. At least i’m dying with my boyfriend, that makes the situation a little better. Just as i’m thinking this another gunshot comes from afar but its not from Billy’s gun.


End file.
